1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autofocus control apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of Background Art
A skin color area included in a subject image is detected, and the detected skin color area is taken as a focusing area (see JP-A-11-146405).
Even in a case where a skin color area is detected, however, it is difficult to accurately detect the skin color area when a subject image itself whose skin color should be detected is extremely defocused. Therefore, the skin color area cannot, in some cases, be accurately focused even as a focusing area. The same is true for a case where an object is detected from only light and dark (gradation) information without using color information. When an object is extremely defocused, it is difficult to accurately detect the object.